Together we'll be fine
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: You and me, if we're together, everything is OK"


Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk &amp; Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member (Pairing DaJae &amp; JongLo)

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Family, BoyXBoy / Yaoi

Length : Oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

**No Bash!**

**Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

**Typo is normal ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukanlah suatu keputusan mudah, segala kemungkinan sudah diperhitungkan sebelum kami memilih menempuh jalan ini. BABY, cinta kalian yang membuat kami yakin akan jalan ini. Keadilan, satu kata yang seakan semu didunia ini, kami ingin coba mendapatkannya. Sekiranya ingin mengetahui jika keadilan itu masih ada dan sekali lagi karena cinta yang kami rasakan selama ini, yang membuat kami berani untuk memperjuangkan keadilan. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tunggu kami sebentar dan kita akan bersama lagi. BABY tunggu kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Together we'll be fine

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke New York minggu depan"

Keheningan itu kembali hadir diantara kedua pria yang berumur 25 tahun, rintik hujan diluar sana semakin menambah situasi dingin diantara mereka, tak ada sorot mata hangat diantara keduanya karena memang mereka berdua tidak saling menatap, memilih untuk melarikan diri dengan tidak menatap mata dari orang yang mereka cintai agar satu sama lain tidak dapat mengetahui rasa gundah yang dipenuhi kesedihan diantara mereka. Bersembunyi.

"Pergilah, aku juga akan ke Praha nanti setelah Junhong selesai ujian"

"Euum, Junhong butuh salah satu dari kita disisinya"

"Ne,,"

Hanya berdua, keempat member lainnya tidak bergabung dengan mereka saat ini. Mereka berempat sedang beres-beres di dorm, merapihkan pakaian mereka karena sepertinya akan lama mereka tidak berada di dorm.

Kepala yang berhiaskan surai hitam pekat dihadapan Yongguk saat ini terlihat tertunduk pelan lalu kembali terangkat dan melemparkan pandangannya pada keramaian jalan Seoul. Yongguk sudah cukup familiar dengan gelagat dari pria yang memiliki _bunny tooth smile _termanis ini, kekasihnya Kim Himchan sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

Yongguk menghampiri Himchan dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya, menggenggam tangan putih itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Himchan tetap menundukkan kepalanya selagi melangkah keluar dari café, kehangatan tangan yang kini menggenggamnya memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman seperti biasanya namun entah mengapa malah membuat hatinya semakin berdesir untuk merasakan kesedihan.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Keduanya hanyut dalam pelukkan hangat, Yongguk ingin memberikan rasa tenang untuk Himchan dan membiarkan pria pecinta _Iced Americano_ ini untuk menumpahkan air matanya karena jika ditahan hanya akan membuat beban Himchan semakin berat. Himchan membutuhkan kehangatan dari pelukkan Yongguk untuk meyakinkan dirinya, memberikan kekuatan baginya menjalani hari-hari mereka kedepan. Sesuatu yang besar akan menimpa mereka, sesuatu yang harus mereka jalani dengan sangat berat hati.

"K-kita, a-akan baik-baik saja kan? B-bang,, kita akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne,, kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja"

Rengkuhan kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Himchan yang bergetar, melantunkan kata-kata yang dirinya sendiri ragu. Kalau boleh jujur Yongguk merasa sangat gagal menjaga Himchan, kekasihnya dan gagal menjaga adik-adiknya dengan hal yang akan terjadi didepan nanti. Tiada henti baginya menyesali dan menyalahkan dirinya akan kegagalan ini.

_"Maafkan aku"_

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

BRAK!

Daehyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dengan beberapa baju yang sedang ditatanya didalam tas untuk melihat kearah Junhong. Tubuh tinggi menjulang yang dimiliki Junhong atau yang akrab dipanggil Zelo itu tidak bisa menutupi jika dirinya hanyalah seorang remaja yang masih belasan tahun dan untuk mendapatkan masalah berat yang akan menimpa dirinya dan juga Hyung-nya membuatnya mengalami kesedihan yang cukup mendalam.

Daehyun mendekat, dilihatnya sedih _skateboard_ bertuliskan nama Zelo dibelakangnya, kenang-kenangan ketika B.A.P menginjakkan kakinya di Amerika dalam rangkian konser mereka tahun ini. Zelo duduk dihadapan tas besar miliknya, dirinya juga sama dengan Daehyun sedang merapihkan pakaiannya saat pikirannya kembali teringat jika untuk waktu yang dia tidak tahu, dirinya harus berpisah dengan Hyung-nya.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Junhongiee. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini bukan?, jika kita akan selalu bersama apapun yang akan menimpa kita nantinya, terlebih kami akan menjadikan kau prioritas kami. Hyungdeul selalu ada untukmu"

Tak ada sela untuk Zelo mengatakan jika ucapan Daehyun adalah kata-kata bohong yang terlontar untuk menenangkannya saat ini karena apa yang diucapkan pria bermarga Jung itu sudah terbukti adanya dengan mereka, para Hyung-nya menunggu usianya cukup. Menunggu kesiapan dirinya untuk bisa berurusan dengan hukum dan terlalu banyak hal yang memang membenarkan perkataan Daehyun.

"K-kalian yang terbaik Hyung"

"Kau juga yang terbaik Junhongiee,,"

Lengan kiri Daehyun merengkuh bahu bergetar Zelo yang sedang menangis, memberikannya tempat untuk bersandar dan meyakinkan magnae kesayangannya itu jika Hyung-nya akan selalu bersamanya.

"Lihat, Jongup datang"

Zelo menegakkan kepalanya, memandang sendu pria tampan yang tengah berdiri dipintu kamarnya bersama Daehyun yang sedang menatapnya tak kalah sendu. Jongup menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini memiliki hidung berwarna kemerahan akibat tangisannya. Zelo langsung beralih memeluk tubuh maskulin Jongup ketika kekasihnya itu sudah duduk tepat disampingnya, melanjutkan tangisannya dipelukkan hangat Jongup yang membelai lembut punggung Zelo.

Tahu diri, Daehyun meninggalkan kamarnya dan beralih menuju kamar kekasihnya Yoo Youngjae, membiarkan Jongup dan Zelo memiliki waktu bersama.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya bibir manis Youngjae yang masih sibuk dengan barang-baranganya. "Sudah. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Youngjae menggeleng dan kembali menlanjutkan kegiatannya merapihkan barang.

Daehyun hanya duduk disana, ditempat tidur Youngjae dengan mata yang tidak pernah beralih dari Youngjae. Beberapa kali Youngjae hanya bolak-balik dari lemari dan tasnya tanpa membawa apapun, terlihat linglung. "Kemana kameraku, tadi aku melihatnya disini" Youngjae sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya, bahkan kamera yang baru saja diletakkannya kedalam tas masih dicarinya.

"Kau sudah memasukkannya kedalam tas Jaeaa"

"Aah, benarkah?"

"B-benar disini ,, a-aku pikir h-hilang"

Youngjae menatap kamera ditangannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kata, seperti dirinya baru saja kembali menemukan barang berharga yang telah lama hilang darinya. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae, mengambil kamera dari tangan Youngjae lalu merengakuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukkannya. Hanya butuh lima detik hingga akhirnya tangis Youngjae pecah, keluh kesah akan kesedihan yang menderanya terdengar dan jujur saja membuat Daehyun semakin terasa sakit.

"K-kenapa harus seperti ini? A-aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini Daehyunieee ,,, Kenapa Dae ,, k-kenapa?"

Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk Daehyun menenangkan Youngjae saat ini, segala perkataan yang akan dikatakannya mungkin hanya akan menambah kesedihan Youngjae. Dia tidak berani berjanji apapun pada Youngjae. Dia sama, Daehyun sama seperti yang lainnya, merasakan kegamangan dan ketidakpastian akan jalan mereka kedepan tetapi dirinya dan yang lain juga yakin jika pilihan yang mereka pilih adalah hal yang benar dan tepat untuk mereka.

**B.A.P hanya butuh keadilan.**

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, baik-baik disana dan jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku ya. Awas jika Himchan hyung pulang dari Amerika dengan tangan kosong"

Yongguk hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar perbincangan satu arah yang kini tengah didengarnya, Zelo yang merebut paksa ponselnya ketika tahu jika dirinya sedang menerima telpon dari Himchan yang saat ini sedang berada di New York.

"Ne arraseo Himchaniee hyung, aku juga akan baik-baik saja disini. Hyungdeul menjagaku dengan baik dan ujianku juga berjalan dengan lancar, sudah jangan cerewet. Cepat pulang"

Meski tidak berada ditengah-tengah dirinya juga yang lain, tetapi sekiranya telpon Himchan tadi sudah cukup mengurangi rasa rindunya pada Hyung yang selalu bisa menghadirkan sosok ibu untuknya dan melengkapi kebahagiaannya kini. Hari ini Zelo baru saja menyelesaikan ujian untuk masuk universitas dan sangat senang saat ini karena para Hyungdeulnya mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama, merayakan kelancaran ujiannya.

Prioritas. Daehyun tidak bohong bukan, jika dirinya memang jadi prioritas mereka.

.

.

_"Aku merindukanmu"_

Yongguk sibuk menundukkan kepala untuk menuliskan perasaannya kini diponselnya, mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berada dibenua lain, pada Kim Himchan hingga tidak menyadari jika Daehyun sedang mengambil foto kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

_"Aku merindukanmu"_

Ingin rasanya Himchan mengutuk hujan yang kini sedang turun sangat lebat di New York, membuatnya harus merasakan kesedihan yang berkali lipat saat mata marbelnya membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk diponselnya dari Yongguk. Telapak tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya, menahan isakkan tangis yang sudah terlanjur tercipta, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam ponselnya erat.

Menerima ajakkan temannya untuk pergi ke New York, Himchan sebenarnya ingin lari. Dirinya tidak merasa kuat untuk melalui permasalahan yang akan dirinya juga member lainnya hadapi. Merasa tidak akan bisa memberikan ketenangan pada adik-adiknya karena dirinya sendiripun tidak sanggup, untuk itu dia pergi. Pergi menjauh untuk sebentar dalam upaya menenangkan dirinya dan nantinya kembali menjadi Kim Himchan yang sebelumnya, meski dirinya pun ragu.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Sebuah foto kebersamaan mereka hari ini, Youngjae melihat foto itu dengan sangat hikmat kini. Tangan lembut Daehyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya menambah kenyamanannya saat ini. Didepan mereka Jongup dan Zelo sudah tertidur dengan tangan kiri Jongup yang menjadi bantal hangat Zelo. Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama diruang tamu, entah mengapa wacana yang biasanya akan selalu menimbulkan penolakkan, hari ini berujung dengan kata sepakat.

Yongguk menghampiri pasangan yang masih terjaga dihari yang semakin larut sehabis membasuh dirinya. Youngjae beranjak dari samping Daehyun, melepaskan lingkar tangan Daehyun dipinggangnya untuk beralih duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Lihat Hyung, harusnya akan lebih bagus jika Hyung tidak menunduk"

Daehyun menyandarkan nyaman punggungnya pada kaki sofa diruang tamu, memandangi Youngjae yang sedang bermanja dengan Hyung-nya. Beginilah mereka, sudah seperti ini hubungan mereka, hingga kini sudah dengan mudah satu sama lainnya bermanja.

Yongguk melihat kearah foto yang Youngjae perlihatkan padanya, foto mereka saat makan malam bersama tadi. "Setidaknya aku disana Jaeaa. Malah aku terlihat lebih baik dari Jongupiee" kekeh Yongguk saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jongup didalam foto, menggunakan masker dengan pandangan mata kearah makanan, terlihat sedang tergiur dengan berbagai makanan yang tersaji atas dimeja. Youngjae kembali memperhatikan foto mereka dan selanjutnya ikut tertawa, menyadari kebenaran dari perkataan Yongguk.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan Hyung?"

Youngjae menatap lekat foto di _Ipad_ miliknya sesaat seblum akhirnya dia melempar pandangannya pada Yongguk yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan hyung?" kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, Yongguk memberikan senyumannya. Menggasak pelan rambut Youngjae demi menghantarkan rasa nyaman untuk adiknya itu, "Ne, kita akan baik-baik saja. Selama aku, kau, Daehyun, Jongup dan Junhong, juga Himchan tetap bersama. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja".

Youngjae memeluk Yongguk, berterima kasih untuk mengatakan jika mereka akan baik-baik saja. Memberitahunya jika saat mereka masih bersama maka tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada mereka, kebersamaan mereka yang akan membuat mereka baik-baik saja dan Youngjae tidak pernah berfikir untuk pergi dan meninggalkan mereka semua, tidak mungkin baginya meninggalkan keluarganya.

Yongguk memandang lurus dan melihat senyum Daehyun padanya, bibir tebal Daehyun berucap terima kasih padanya meski tanpa suara yang terdengar. Setidaknya Yongguk telah mengucapkan kata yang tepat untuk Youngjae bahkan dirinya jadikan sebagai pegangan untuk yakin akan keadaan mereka.

**Mereka akan baik-baik saja.**

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

** BAP_Bangyongguk: The ramyeon I've made today taste gross and bad as always**

.

.

** ZELO96: Why do I have a sudden craving for ramyeon**

.

.

Bertemu diruang tamu, keduanya masih menggenggam dan melihat layar ponsel masing-masing, senyum tipis hadir diwajah keduanya. Yongguk memandang malas satu mangkuk ramen yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya dan seperti biasanya, ramen yang dibuatnya akan terasa aneh dan tidak mungkin dia berbagi ramen yang rasanya aneh pada Zelo yang sedang menginginkan ramen, yah seperti apa yang dia utarakan di tweetnya barusan.

"Himchan hyung cepat pulang dan buatkan aku ramen ,,,"

Zelo menutup wajahnya, seakan sedang sangat frustasi akan semangkuk ramen yang diinginkannya dan dia sangat ingin Himchan berada disini sekarang untuk membuatkannya semangkuk ramen lezat seperti biasa sambil berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

Dalam hati Yongguk ikut meneriakkan hal yang sama seperti Zelo inginkan. Himchan berada disini bersamanya dan membuatkan ramen yang enak seperti biasa, namun lebih dari itu Yongguk menginginkan Himchan lebih dari sekedar membuatkannya makanan kesukaannya itu, melainkan menemaninya untuk menguatkannya.

Beralih menuju kamarnya setelah dengan terpaksa menghabiskan ramen aneh yang dimasaknya, Yongguk memastikan kembali koper ukuran sedang yang akan dibawanya untuk berlibur ke Praha bersama temannya. Buku panduan wisata di Praha dibacanya dengan seksama, sekiranya dia akan tahu harus menghabiskan liburannya kemana saja ketika menginjakkan kaki ke Praha.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

**Breaking News: B.A.P do lawsuit to their label for no paid in 3 years and slave contract**

.

.

.

Berita itu mencuat dengan cepat seperti kilat yang menghantarkan petir dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan kebenaran berita itu terkuar begitu banyak. Rasa tidak percaya melingkupi seluruh hati BABY untuk mengetahui hal yang selama ini tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka. Idola mereka harus merasakan hal pahit selama ini.

Hal yang mereka cemaskan baru saja dimulai, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja karena mereka memilik satu sama lain.

**B.A.P akan baik-baik saja.**

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

**BAP_Daehyun: Nice street because no one**

.

.

Jalan lengang di salah satu sudut Busan, Daehyun berjalan melangkahkan kakinya santai sambil menikmati udara dari tempat kelahirannya dan tempat dia tumbuh besar. Gelapnya malam tidak menghentikan niatnya menikmati udara segar, berjalan sendirian kadang bisa membantu melepaskan sedikit beban pikiran dan sekiranya itu yang Daehyun tengah lakukan. Melepaskan sedikit beban yang menimpa dirinya, mencari ketenangan akan permasalahan yang ada.

Getar ponselnya didalam saku menghentikan sejenak aksi tarik nafas teratur yang dilakukannya, mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang tertera disana.

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai sakit"_

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras, berharap berat beban yang menghantuinya bisa keluar bersama dengan udara yang dihempaskannya keluar. Kakinya terasa lemas, membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya dan cairan bening itu mengalir dengan tidak tahu dirinya. Daehyun akhirnya terisak, beban itu sangat menohok hatinya dan kini akhirnya tangisnya muncul setelah selama ini hanya bisa ditahan karena dia tidak ingin Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo melihat dirinya yang rapuh. Daehyun hanya akan lari pada Yongguk untuk memperlihatkan betapa dia rapuh dan merasa sesak dengan permasalahan mereka, meminta pada Hyung-nya yang dia tahu juga merasakan hal yang sama namun setidaknya Daehyun hanya ingin seseorang meyakinkan dirinya jika semua akan baik-baik saja agar dirinya bisa kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu Himchan sudah kembali dari New York dan sangat dia sayangkan jika kini dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yongguk karena dia sudah pergi ke Praha dan Zelo yang sudah berangkat ke Kanada. Mengisi waktu Himchan membuka akun SNS miliknya, membaca berbagai pesan dari BABY yang merindukannya, merindukan mereka. B.A.P

Satu jam yang lalu Himchan berbicara dengan Youngjae lewat telpon, memberitahu adiknya itu jika dia sudah berada di Seoul. Cukup menghilangkan kerinduannya ketika telinganya mendengar suara Youngjae, keceriaan Youngjae sedikit membuatnya tenang akan keadaan Youngjae, merasa bersyukur karena adiknya itu tidak terpuruk akan masalah yang tengah mereka lewati.

.

_B.A.P family room:_

_Damchu: Aku akan ke Seoul besok, jadi mari kita berkumpul!_

_Youngchai: SETUJU!_

_Bunhongie: Curangggg, aku di Kanada dan kalian berkumpul T_T_

_Jongupeu: Mari makan burger bersama_

_Bunhongie: Jongup hyung, kau curang !_

.

Himchan tersenyum membaca tulisan-tulisan yang kini memenuhi _chat room_ bersama dengan member lainnya meski satu orang yang kini tengah dirindukannya pasti tidak melihat ini semua karena dia yakin jika saat ini ponselnya tengah mati.

_Frame _yang menghiasi nakas disamping tempat tidur menghantarkan rasa hangat kerelung hati Himchan kini, melihat senyuman bahagia ketika dihari debut mereka tiga tahun lalu, semua rambut mereka yang _blonde_ menarik perhatian saat itu.

_Asian blonde_, yah sekiranya itulah julukan bagi mereka kala itu karena warna rambut mereka yang sama. Disamping foto kebersamaan mereka berenam ada sebuah foto biasa yang buat Himchan memiliki kesan manis, foto dirinya bersama dengan Yongguk. Duduk berdua dengan Yongguk yang sibuk bersama ponselnya dan dirinya yang bersandar manja dibahu sang kekasih ketika pembuatan video klip Never Give Up kala itu.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, aku membuat account di naver. Semacam fan café, jadi kita bisa tetap berinteraksi dengan BABY"

Penjelasan Himchan membuat kegaduhan yang muncul dari bibir Youngjae dan Daehyun saat ini ketika mereka berempat, bersama dengan Jongup tengah berkumpul disebuah café. Tawa Youngjae sangat renyah yang memberikan rasa bahagia tersendiri pada yang lain, Jongup tersenyum senang dibalik masker yang nampak pada matanya yang juga seakan tersenyum saat ini sedangkan Daehyun tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum bodohnya, seakan sedang memikirkan apa saja yang akan dia tuliskan di fan café baru mereka dan hal yang pertama dilakukan Daehyun adalah menuliskan link fan café mereka di bio SNS miliknya.

Setelahnya satu persatu dari mereka menampakkan dirinya di akun naver yang sengaja dibuat untuk tetap bisa berinteraksi dengan BABY, fans mereka yang diawali Daehyun dengan memposting foto Jongup hari ini ketika mereka berkumpul tadi sore dan Youngjae yang seterusnya berlaku aktraktif di sana dengan menuliskan hal-hal yang lucu hingga membuat para BABY ragu jika itu adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

_"Kau dimana? Kau tau, banyak BABY yang tidak percaya jika itu dirimu yang sedang online di fan café kita"_

"Aku masih jalan-jalan diluar. Benarkah mereka tidak percaya haahhaa"

_"Ini sudah malam Yoo Youngjae, mau jam berapa kau tidur hah?"_

"Ne, ne kekasihku Jung Daehyun. Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau puas? Kapan kau ke Seoul?"

_"Sepertinya ada yang merindukanku eoh? Akan aku kabari jika aku ke Seoul"_

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Ne, terserah kau saja. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang"

_"Take care and have a good night baby"_

"You too honey"

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Jongup bergelung malas di tempat tidurnya, hari ini dia tidak menghabiskan waktu diluar. Cuaca dingin Seoul membuatnya betah bergelung dibalik selimut tebal miliknya. Matanya menangkap kedipan di ponselnya dan ketika dibuka ada sebuah pesan di _chat room_ pribadinya dengan Zelo. Sebuah foto Zelo yang tengah tersenyum dengan sepiring salad dihadapannya, Jongup tersenyum melihatnya. Rasa dingin akibat salju yang turun diluar sana seakan lenyap dengan senyuman manis Zelo didalam foto yang tengah dipandanginya, senyum ceria yang selalu memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

_"Dua hari lagi aku akan pulang. Hyung jemput aku diparkiran ya, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Hyung"_

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu dan aku juga merindukanmu"

Rasanya tidur Jongup akan semakin terasa nyenyak malam ini karena kabar baik yang Zelo berikan padanya, jika dalam dua hari kedepan kekasihnya itu akan kembali dari Kanada dan akan bersama dengan dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

January 24

"Happy Birthday Yoo Youngjae!"

.

.

Bukan sebuah kejutan, bahkan semalam Daehyun sudah memberitahunya jika mereka akan bertemu dan tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Mereka semua berkumpul, Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Jongup dan Zelo, serta tidak ketinggalan seorang rekan yang menemani karir mereka selama ini, yang juga selalu mendukung mereka, pemilik akun Soulsnacth.

Air mata bahagia menguar tidak terkontrol dari kedua mata Youngjae saat ini, melihat membernya lengkap untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya sama seperti tahun kemarin. Merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung dan bahagia untuk bisa kembali merayakan pertambahan umurnya dengan semua member kesayangannya, bersama dengan keluarganya.

Youngjae memeluk Himchan dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir, diiringi ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah hadir malam ini. Himchan merengkuh Youngjae hangat dalam pelukkannya, membelai punggung adiknya dengan lembut. "Saengil Chukae uri Saengie. Kau yang terbaik" senyum menyambut Youngjae ketika pelukkannya dengan Himchan terlepas, beralih memeluk Yongguk dan menggumamkan hal yang sama, dia berterima kasih.

Terus berlanjut memeluk Jongup dan juga Zelo, hingga yang terakhir dengan membuka tangannya lebar Daehyun menyambut pelukkan Youngjae. Kini dipelukkan Daehyun tangis Youngjae semakin menjadi, tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untuk Daehyun dari bibir Youngjae, semua rasa terima kasihnya hanya bisa diekspresikan dengan memeluk Daehyun sangat erat saat ini dan itu sudah cukup untuk Daehyun mengetahui maksud Youngjae, membelai lembut kepala Youngjae lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Youngjae manis.

"I love you"

.

.

**BAP_Youngjae: Im the happinest person in this world. We'll take the picture together next time at our concert right?**

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Yongguk duduk santai ditempat tidur Himchan, dirinya kini tengah berada dirumah Himchan setelah tadi merayakan ulang tahun Youngjae bersama dengan yang lainnya. Himchan sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik memasuki kamar untuk setelahnya kembali keluar, Yongguk melihat gelagat aneh dari Himchan karena dia tidak biasanya begini hingga akhirnya Yongguk menangkap mata Himchan yang memancarkan rasa sedih.

Yongguk menahan langkah Himchan yang baru akan kembali keluar dari kamar, menarik Himchan untuk dipeluknya. Membelai lembut punggung Himchan hingga akhirnya kini tangan Himchan membalas pelukkan hangat Yongguk.

"Aku disini"

Hanya dua kata dan itu berhasil meluluhkan semua rasa sedih, cemas dan juga rindu Himchan saat ini. Rasa sedih akan permasalahan mereka, cemas akan kelanjutan kasus mereka dan rasa rindu untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yongguk cukup lama membuatnya sekiranya cukup untuk merasa gamang.

Sampai kapanpun bagi Yongguk isak tangis Himchan adalah hal yang dibencinya, mendengar suara pilu dari sang kekasih sungguh sangat menghantarkan rasa gagal yang teramat dalam. Namun dia sadar jika Himchan hanya memendam tangisanya itu malah akan berdampak lebih buruk baginya.

Merasa sudah lebih tenang, Yongguk melepaskan pelukkannya dari Himchan. Mempertemukan kedua kening mereka, menghirup udara yang sangat dekat dengan Himchan yang masih sedikit terisak meski dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku berjanji, kita akan baik-baik saja"

Suara berat itu berucap pelan, Himchan memandang wajah tampan dihadapannya. Melihat bagaimana mata dihadapannya tidak kalah sayu dengan dirinya, dia sadar jika bukan hanya dia yang merasakan beban berat. Ada Yongguk yang malah jauh menanggung beban berat, sebagai leader dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menjaga semua adik-adiknya dan selalu berusaha untuk terus menyemangati mereka, tetapi dia malah pergi. Himchan malah memilih terbang ke New York hanya untuk menenangkan diri dan meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian, menjaga adik-adiknya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku. Aku malah pergi ketika kau membutuhkanku untuk menjaga mereka. Maafkan aku"

Penyesalan terdengar jelas dari Himchan saat ini, meminta maaf karena dirinya tidak bersama dengan Yongguk dimasa berat mereka yang hanya dijawab Yongguk dengan "Tidak apa-apa". Yongguk tidak menyalahkan Himchan untuk pergi ke New York meski saat itu dia sangat membutuhkan kekasihnya itu disampingnya karena Yongguk sadar jika Himchan tidak ingin adik-adiknya mengetahui dirinya yang merasa _down _akan permasalahan yang mereka lalui, Himchan selalu ingin menjadi panutan bagi mereka.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Youngjae, kekasihnya yang sudah terbang menuju alam mimpinya setelah baru saja selesai menangis mengungkapkan segala keluh kesah hatinya dan juga rasa bahagianya dihari ulang tahunnya hari ini. Kecupan sayang beberapa kali Daehyun sematkan di pucuk kepala Youngjae guna menghantarkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda berpipi tembab, Yoo Youngjae.

Rasa bahagia itu juga menelusup kehati Daehyun, hari ini setelah beberapa waktu mereka tidak berkumpul lengkap akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu. Merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya dan juga merayakan tiga tahun mereka didunia musik. Ada rasa haru yang Daehyun rasakan untuk kembali berkumpul dengan membernya hari ini, mengingatkannya jika dia masih memiliki kelima keluarganya itu dan berarti mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae, selamat ulang tahun. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

Kepala Zelo yang menindih tangan kiri Jongup sesekali bergerak, mengekspresikan ceritanya akan liburan yang dilewatinya di Kanada pada Jongup dengan antusias. Jongup memandangi foto yang Zelo tengah perlihatkan padanya, foto-foto yang diambilnya di Kanada.

"Aku ingin kesana bersama kalian, pasti akan menyenangkan"

Dengan lembut Jongup menggasak rambut yang biasanya dihinggapi warna-warna cerah yang kini berwarna hitam. "Lain kali saat konser kita akan pergi kesana bersama" keduanya tersenyum damai sambil mengamini ucapan Jongup tersebut, berdoa dalam hati jika hal itu akan tercapai dan jika bisa dalam waktu dekat.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan Hyung?"

"Ne Junhongiee, kita akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

Malam ini entah mengapa mereka semua dapat tidur dengan tenang, rasa takut dan cemas itu seakan pergi. Kebersamaan mereka hari ini serasa bisa membangkitkan semangat serta rasa percaya diri mereka yang sempat hilang. Memang benar adanya jika mereka selalu bersama semua akan baik-baik saja, karena mereka hanya butuh satu sama lain untuk bisa menjalani dan menghadapi permasalahan mereka saat ini dan tentunya dukungan BABY juga cinta mereka akan membuat BAP semakin kuat menghadapi jalan keras mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

Kesal. Marah tentunya jika ketika pagi kau membuka mata dan mendapatkan berita omong kosong yang tengah ramai diperbincangkan orang mengenai dirimu, itulah sekiranya yang kini menghampiri Yongguk dipagi harinya. _Headline_ sebuah media online menuliskan namanya juga seorang teman _Indie_-nya jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dengan geram Yongguk membuka _link_ yang membahas dirinya itu, membaca dengan seksama berita itu dan melihat beberapa foto yang dijadikan tanda jika adanya hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Hal ini, Yongguk sudah menduganya jika akan seperti ini, itu mengapa Yongguk sering kali menghapus _upadate_-annya karena dia selalu mendapat kabar jika 'sang teman' selalu mengikutinya, tetapi Yongguk tidak sampai berfikir jika hal ini akan muncul ketika dirinya dan groupnya tengah mengalami permasalahan buruk.

Hampir saja ponsel mahalnya menghantam tembok jika Yongnam tidak tepat waktu untuk masuk kedalam kamar sang adik. Dia sudah mengetahui tentang berita itu dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri adiknya, takut-takut hal buruk terjadi. Sekali lagi Yongnam menahan laju tangan Yongguk yang ingin menghantam tembok, meninju tembok untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Mereka pasti sudah merasa terpojok, karenanya menyerangmu secara personal seperti ini"

Dengus kesal penuh amarah itu terhembuskan, penjelasan kembarannya serasa sangat benar dan masuk diakal. Kehadiran fan café mereka beberapa waktu lalu memang cukup mengalihkan group baru yang tengah diluncurkan oleh management mereka dan itu sepertinya membuat mereka geram, belum lagi segala bukti-bukti yang mereka punya untuk membenarkan tuntutan mereka sejak pertama mereka melayangkan gugatan sudah membuat mereka seakan tercekik jadi sudah sangat meyakinkan jika cara kotor seperti ini yang mereka lakukan guna mengalihkan perhatian _public_ akan gugatan hukum yang dilayangkan pada mereka, –You-know-who-

Jika tahu akan seperti ini waktu itu sehabis membuat tato dia tidak akan mau ikut bersama dengan Natasha pergi menghadiri ulang tahun 'sang teman', apalagi untuk membiarkan wanita itu untuk duduk disampingnya saat berfoto bersama.

.

**BAP_Bangyongguk: SILENCE IS BETTER THAN BULLSHIT**

Sebaris kalimat itu yang terlintas dikepalanya untuk menegaskan berita yang muncul pagi ini, sekiranya sudah sangat bisa memberikan jawaban, jika berita itu tidak benar adanya.

.

.

.

(u_u)(n_n)

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ck! Licik"

Youngjae dan Zelo tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri dengan berita yang muncul, mereka sedang berkumpul saat ini dirumah Jongup. Daehyun nampak menahan rasa kesalnya, bagaimana tidak jika saat ini dia merasa jika ada pihak yang ingin menghancurkan satu-persatu membernya. Lain dengan Jongup yang nampak jengah, senyum sinis yang tidak pernah terlihat diwajahnya kini bertahta, menampakkan sosok Moon Jongup yang berbeda.

"Himchan hyung,,"

Seperti melupakan sesuatu yang teramat penting ketika Youngjae menyebut nama Himchan, semuanya saling pandang dan yang paling cepat bereaksi adalah Jongup dengan meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon Himchan namun sial baginya karena Himchan mengalihkan panggilannya ke _mail box._

"Mail box"

.

.

.

(u_n)(n_n)

.

.

.

Himchan tahu jika berita yang tengah dibacanya adalah omong kosong belaka meski tidak dipungkiri menghantarkan rasa tidak nyaman dihatinya. Hanya beberapa foto yang dianggap sebagai tanda hubungan Yongguk dan wanita itu, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang bahkan sudah jelas-jelas menyebut Yongguk sebagai salah satu orang yang paling dicintainya, orang diluar anggota keluarganya yang dia cintai dan itu berarti Yongguk special untuknya, tidakkah orang-orang menyadari hal itu?

Himchan bahkan selalu menyebut nama Bang Yongguk untuk segala hal yang dia sukai, bahkan sering memposting foto Yongguk dengan catatan-catatan manis sebagai pelengkap foto yang diunggahnya dan Yongguk pun tidak jarang melakukan hal yang sama untuk menunjukkan posisinya dihati pria pecinta sushi (yang sama seperti dirinya).

Foto itu, ketika wanita itu duduk disamping Yongguk. Himchan bahkan tau akan hal itu, Yongguk yang menghadiri ulang tahun 'sang teman' kala itu, Yongguk melakukan _video call_ saat itu dengannya dan memperlihatkan teman-teman yang sedang bersamanya dan itu termasuk wanita itu. Dia ingat, jika ketika itu Yongguk mengutarakan jika dirinya merindukan Himchan yang saat itu Himchan sedang pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Together we'll be fine-

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan hyung bilang dia akan kesini"

Ucap Youngjae setelah selesai menelpon Himchan yang akhirnya mau mengangkat telponnya. Rasa lega menghampiri kelima pria tampan yang menunggu cemas usaha Youngjae menelpon Himchan, yah karena Yongnam bergabung dengan mereka ketika para member B.A.P itu memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Yongguk. Pria tampan itu mengurung diri semalaman dan hanya berkata jika dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hampir dua jam berselang ketika suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Bang. Zelo menghampiri pintu masuk dan memandang dengan senyum kearah pria tampan juga cantik yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. "Himchan hyung datang" dendangnya sebelum menghampiri sang Hyung.

Youngjae menatap sedih wajah Himchan saat ini, terlihat lelah dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya menjelaskan jika Himchan semalaman pasti tidak tidur, Himchan merasakan hal itu dan menatap Youngjae dengan memberikan senyumannya, seakan berkata jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ini"

Yongnam memberikan sebuah kunci pada Himchan yang nampaknya adalah kunci cadangan kamar Yongguk. Mereka sebenarnya bisa saja memaksa masuk dengan menggunakan kunci tersebut namun mereka urungkan niat itu karena tidak ingin membuat Yongguk semakin marah dengan kehadiran mereka disaat Yongguk meminta untuk tidak diganggu, berbeda jika itu adalah Himchan.

.

.

.

Kamar gelap, tak ada cahaya lampu yang menerangi, Himchan dengan perlahan menginjakkan kaki memasuki ruang pribadi kekasihnya yang masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam ditempat tidurnya. Himchan meletakkan baki berisi makanan di nakas samping tempat tidur, Yongnam memintanya memaksa Yongguk yang belum memakan apapun dari kemarin.

Tangannya membuka sedikit tirai dijendela kamar, hanya sedikit agar tidak mengganggu tidur kekasihnya. Tangan lembutnya membelai rambut Yongguk pelan, wajah kekasihnya nampak berantakan dan Himchan tidak suka itu karena Yongguk yang seperti ini pasti sedang merasakan _stress_ yang sangat berat.

Himchan menunduk, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dipipi Yongguk. Cara manis untuk membangunkan sang pangeran dari tidurnya, hingga akhirnya mata dengan sorot tajam itu terbuka untuk menatapnya.

"Selamat siang pemalas, cepat bangun"

Hati Yongguk berdesir hebat untuk menemukan Himchan saat ini hadapannya, memandangi wajah sang kekasih sendu.

"Hime,,"

"Cuci muka sana, aku sudah bawakan kau makanan"

Himchan sedikit tersentak ketika dari belakang Yongguk memeluknya dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher putih miliknya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, percaya padaku saja" suara berat itu terdengar bergetar membuat Himchan harus merasakan nyeri dihatinya untuk mengetahui jika kekasihnya sangat rapuh saat ini.

Himchan melepaskan perlahan rengkuhan erat Yongguk yang memeluknya dari belakang, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk langsung menatap wajah kacau sang kekasih. Memberikan sentuhan lembut jemarinya dipipi Yongguk lalu mengecupnya manis.

"Aku tau, aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku, jadi aku mohon jangan kalah hanya karena ini. Aku dan yang lainnya percaya padamu, kita bersama dan kita akan baik-baik saja"

Yongguk mendapatkan kembali tenaganya, mendapatkan kembali rasa yakin dan percaya dirinya dari senyuman Himchan yang kini tersaji untuknya. Keceriaan Himchan memusnahkan awan gelap yang sempat menemaninya semalaman, betapa seorang Kim Himchan sangat berarti untuknya.

Kembali merengkuh Himchan kedalam pelukkannya, Yongguk ingin berterima kasih untuk keberadaan Himchan disisinya, untuk cinta Himchan padanya. "Terima kasih kau ada disini untukku Hime, terima kasih"

.

.

.

Berkumpul diruang tamu keluarga Bang dan Yongguk kini sudah bergabung dengan yang lainnya. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir". Zelo menghambur duduk disamping Yongguk ketika akhirnya sang Hyung tertuanya itu mengeluarkan suara, memeluk hangat Yongguk. "Kami percaya padamu, kita akan baik-baik saja bukan?" Yongguk mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Zelo, memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan jika mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Youngjae menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun disampingnya, menahan untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melihat seseorang yang selama ini selalu kuat dan selalu memberikan semangat padamu dengan wajah lelah dan stress yang sangat ketara, sungguh membuat hati tidak nyaman karena sedih.

Himchan tersenyum lembut kearah kekasihnya yang kini memeluk hangat adik kecilnya, Zelo. Mulai saat ini kepercayaan akan masing-masing orang adalah hal yang penting mereka miliki dan jaga, agar tidak mudah bagi mereka pecah.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, selama kita masih bersama semua akan baik-baik saja. BAP jika tidak berenam bukanlah BAP, benarkan?"

Jongup memberikan hawa segar ditengah rasa haru yang kini ada diantara mereka, membuat senyuman manis dari yang lainnya tersugu dengan sangat hangat tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali, seakan membenarkan ucapan pria bermata sipit dengan _eyes smile_nya itu.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja" ucap mereka bersamaan, seperti sebuah janji yang akan mereka wujudkan secepatnya.

.

.

Along with the lights that turn off one by one  
The hope in my heart disappears slowly as well

In this world where everything has stopped  
When I feel like I'm alone, I think of you

You protected me in this sad darkness  
When you smiled brightly  
Because of you, I'm here  
I will protect all of you

Forever With You (With You With You With You)  
I'll be by your side until always

Forever With You (With You With You With You)  
You're not alone  
Hold my hand  
I'll be with you

With You With You (With You With You)  
With You With You (With You With You)  
With You With You my baby  
With You With You (With You With You)  
With You With You (With You With You)  
With You With You my baby

I've ran without rest  
When I missed you, I held it in  
But, everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
You're the last button that will fill my heart

If you're lonely, I'm lonely too  
No one can replace you  
All day, I only think of you, how about you?  
You and me, if we're together, everything is OK

**B.A.P - With you**

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

Entah ini apa, ada beberapa fact didalamnya meski pun urutan kejadiannya enggak berurutan. Diakhir-akhir pasti tau kenapa dan apa tujuan Julz dari FF ini. Gak ada maksud lain dari FF ini kecuali untuk nyemangatin BABYs untuk tetap support BAP karena that's the important things they need from us as their fans now and also to believe in them.

Satu lagi, ini FF sekali duduk (artinya buatnya cepet) jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau jadinya aneh dan semacamnya.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
